Past and Present
by sakurai-pyon
Summary: Killua was so angry one day. So angry that he ended up kicking some jerk against a wall. The kid turns out to be a girl! Thanks to that important event, Killua and Gon have just made a new friend... one with a dark past. What is going to happen next? RxR!
1. Beer X Angry X Jerk

**Sakurai: Hey there readers! I'm happy to present *Drum Roll Please* PAST AND PRESENT! Okay, so it's not the most creative name, but you should have seen my other ideas! They were mucho stupid.**

**Gon: They weren't that bad Sakurai. They just weren't… Good…**

**Killua: Who are you trying to kid? They were Horrible. That's horrible, WITH A CAPITOL H!**

**Sakurai: You two can shut up before I kill you!**

**Killua: Kill us? You couldn't kill a frog even if you wanted to!**

**Sakurai: Oh really? Try me. *Pulls out a giant machine gun* YOUR SO DEAD!**

**Killua: *running* where'd she get that from?**

**Sakurai: MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *keeps shooting***

**Gon: Sakurai! Calm down! Aww man… *sighs* Sakurai does not own HxH or any of the characters.**

**Sakurai: I WILL GET YOU KILLUA!**

Killua's PoV

I stormed down the street with Gon quietly following behind me.

"I just can't believe that guy!" I exclaimed turning a corner.

Gon walked up beside me and I ignored him. "We are only 14." He said innocently

"So what?" I yelled. "We have a note don't we? We have permission don't we? Why won't he even let us pick up the beer for Leorio's wedding?"

"I guess they really can't give kids beer, no matter what kind of note we have." He suggested.

"That's true. But then when we gave him our hunter licenses he just laughed at us!"

That stupid guy laughed at us because he said we were too young to have licenses and that we should just go home! He treated us like stupid little kids and that really pissed me off for some reason.

Gon and I walked back to the restaurant where Leorio was having his rehearsal dinner. I had Gon break the news of no beer and Leorio completely freaked. Then he found some other guy to go and get it so I went outside to cool off. Unfortunately that didn't work because I stepped out to the curb and a car came by and splashed a big puddle all over me.

I was tempted to run after the driver and thoroughly beat him, but Gon led me in a different direction. Seriously, I think Gon is the reason crime rates in this city didn't skyrocket as soon as I got here.

I kicked at a nearby mailbox and made a pretty dent in the side. I kept walking, completely angry and soaking wet. Today just isn't my day. Getting up at 5am to help Leorio load things into a moving truck didn't help much either.

Gon, thankfully, stayed quiet while I went off on a tantrum. We passed a few shops downtown then stopped me and pointed to a candy store.

"Let's get some chocolate!" He said smiling and I smiled with him. Chocolate was just what I needed and I was pretty excited. We entered the shop and went up to the counter.

My face fell as I looked at a sign that read, "Sorry! We are currently out of the following: Coconut, Lemon, Strawberry, Coffee, and Chocolate products. Will have more soon!"

"What kind of stupid candy store doesn't even have chocolate?" I yelled at no one in particular.

I stormed out of the shop, angrier then before I went in. Out of all the emotions I have been face with in my life, I hate disappointment the most.

People around the street gave me funny looks and avoided me as they walked past me. Probably because of the look-that-could-kill I had on my face. I turned into a small alley and cut my arm on an old sign sticking out of the wall.

"Dammit! Are you kidding me?" Okay. Now I'm beyond pissed. Now I'm super pissed. I walked out of the small alley and found myself in a wider alley. This one was about two dumpsters wide. Speaking of dumpsters, the one against the brick wall smelled like dog shit left out in the sun to rot.

I laid down in the dirty alley and put an arm over my face. Gon sat next to me and stared at the clouds going by above us.

"I feel like sleeping. You can leave if you want." I said to him.

"I'll stay." He said not taking his eyes off the clouds. I raised an eyebrow at him from under my arm then got into a comfy position and was kind of peaceful.

Yeah, peace. Everything was quiet. I was finally calming down and drifting into sleep. UNTIL SOME JERK STEPPED ON MY STOMACH AS HE WAS RUNNING PAST, COMPLETELY DISTURBING MY MOMENTS OF PEACE!

"HEY JERK! GET OVER HERE!" I screamed as I jumped up from my place on the ground. The kid turned around. I couldn't see his face very well because it was covered by a baseball cap, but I did know that he was around our age. And he looked like a weakling. So simple.

I walked up to him and he turned to run again. I grabbed him by the collar while Gon was unsuccessfully trying to calm me down and let him go.

The kid kept looking in the direction he came from and didn't pay attention to me at all so I got angrier and shook his collar.

"Hey! Are you going to say something or just stand there?" Okay, so I probably looked like a total stereotypical bully right then, but I was so angry I didn't even care. All this kid had to do is apologize or something.

"Hey, Killua? Why don't you just let him go? Forget about it." Gon asked gently prying my hands from the kid's sweatshirt. Then he pinched my hand so I let go. Just as I was about to leave the kid, he fixed his cap and kept running like nothing had happened without even looking at me.

Before he got far I landed a roundhouse kick straight on his stomach and sent him flying at the wall. Oops, too much. He hit the wall with a loud thud and slid to the ground.

"Oww…" Gon said wincing. "That looked like it hurt." I started to walk away when I noticed that Gon wasn't following me. I turned around and saw him staring in the direction of where the kid landed with a look of concern on his face.

"I think he hit his head." Gon said; his eyes transfixed on the mark in the wall where I kick the kid into.

"So?"

"He's not moving."

"Again. So?"

"Killua, what if he's hurt?

"So what if he is? Come on Gon; let's go back to the rehearsal dinner."

I started to walk away again and Gon ignored me, instead of following he walked over to the kid. I continued walking, until Gon's surprised voice caught my attention.

"Uhh…Killua."

"What?"

"Well…umm…"

"Spit it out already! I want to get out of here."

"She's a girl."

"Who is?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She is." He said pointing to the kid I kicked. I walked over and saw that he was right. On the ground lay a girl with long black hair spread around here unconscious body.

"What should we do?" He asked panicked.

"Nothing, let's go Gon." He shook his head and looked at me with a serious expression.

"No. Aunt Mito says we have to take care of girls. What should we do with her?"

With an exaggerated groan I told him that we should probably carry her back to the hotel and have Leorio look at her.

Gon lifted her onto his back and walked past me. I followed him as he turned out of the alley and onto the street.

If people weren't giving me weird looks for my angry face before, they certainly were giving them to Gon, with a girl passed out on his back. We only walked a few blocks before she started to stir.

"Mmm…" She mumbled, blinking her eyes open. Gon set her down on her feet then sat her on the ground, afraid she might fall over.

She opened her eyes fully and looked back and forth between us, complete confusion on her face.

"Who are you guys? OWW!" She exclaimed crumpling over, clutching her stomach and her head. Gon kneeled down next to her and with a sigh I did the same.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. She sat there for a moment saying nothing.

Finally she spoke. "My head and my stomach hurts." She stated quietly staring at the sidewalk, still confused.

"I'm sorry about that. We're going to have a friend check to make sure your head is okay. Oh, I'm Gon by the way and this is my best friend Killua. Do you want to go see my friend now?"

She nodded her head and Gon helped her to her feet I began to walk and they followed, Gon keeping a cautious eye on her as she walked.

"So, who are you?" He asked her and she stopped. She looked at him.

"I don't know." She answered avoiding his eyes.

"I meant, what is your name?" He corrected, smiling

"I don't know." She said still avoiding his eyes.

"I guess it's okay if you don't want to tell us…"

"No." She interrupted, staring straight at him now. "I meant I can't remember."

**Sakurai: First chapter done!**

**Gon: I like it!**

**Killua: Did that girl have like amnesia or something?**

**Sakurai: Not telling~!**

**Gon: I had a friend who had amnesia once. He completely forgot he was a guy and walked into the ladies' bathroom. He walked right out and remembered though and walked into men's bathroom.**

**Sakurai and Killua: …**

**Sakurai: I don't think that's amnesia Gon. Amnesia is when you completely lose your memory and can't remember important things. Like your name or your friends and family. I think your friend just made a mistake.**

**Killua: Either that or he's a complete Perv.**

**Gon: Ohh…What's a Perv**

**Killua: It's a person who…**

**Sakurai: OKAY! That's enough for today! Please read and review!**

**REVIEW! SERIOUSLY! DO IT NOW!**


	2. Memory X Tears X Roses

**Sakurai: Sakurai here ready for chapter 2 of PAST AND PRESENT!**

**Gon: Hi all! I'm ready for the chapter too. How about you guys!**

**Killua: You two sound like the hosts for a cheesy game show.**

**Sakurai: Shut up Killua! We're just trying to be enthusiastic!**

**Gon: Yeah! I thought I was doing good too…**

**Killua: Doesn't matter if you were trying to be enthusiastic or not, it was still stupid.**

**Sakurai: Killua! Can't you ever keep your thoughts to yourself!**

**Killua: Sorry, but no!**

**Sakurai: GRR… *pulls out a scythe* I'm going to get you now! Hehehe!**

**Killua: WTF?**

**Gon: *sweat drops* Uhh… Sakurai does not own HxH or any of the characters.**

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Gon asked tilting his head to the side.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and just responded the same way she had been for the past 10 minutes.

"I don't remember. I don't remember my name, who I am, what I was doing, where I live, nothing."

"Ugh." I groaned at her. "You cause way too much trouble for one person, you know that?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips defensively. "From what I heard, you were the one who kicked me into the wall, making me lose my memory."

"Well that's because you were being a jerk when I was already in a bad mood."

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong." She said glaring at me with her angry emerald green eyes. "I would apologize, but I can't remember what happened, so I won't!"

"Why you little-"

"Why don't we go see Leorio?" Gon interrupted. "Maybe he knows what to do."

We agreed and began walking. Finally we made it to the hotel Leorio and his fiancé were staying at. (It took longer because this girl had to stop and sit down frequently because her head hurt.)

We got up to the room and knocked on Leorio's door. He opened the door, took one look at the three of us, then Gon's face, and stepped aside with a sigh, letting us through. We sat on the nearby beds as Leorio closed the door behind us.

"What's up and who is she?" He said plainly, scratching his head.

"Killua kicked her into a wall and she hit her head. Now she doesn't remember anything." Gon confessed immediately.

Leorio raised an eyebrow before sighing again and sitting in a chair across from her.

"Killua, you really need to work on your flirting skills." He said checking the bump on her head. "Kicking them into walls isn't the way to get the girls."

"Say that again old man!" I said glaring at him. The girl snickered at me then turned back to Leorio and followed the light from a flashlight he was holding with her eyes.

Leorio sat back in the chair and scratched his head again.

"Well?" Gon inquired. "What's wrong with her?"

"From what I can tell, you don't have any serious injuries. The only problem is your memory. Are you sure you don't remember _anything?_"

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "Nothing. Sorry."

"The one who should be sorry is Killua! Seriously man, what were you thinking?"

"Well, she was dressed like a guy at the time." I mumbled.

"I was?" She asked curiously and I nodded.

"Yeah! With your hair stuffed into a baseball cap and everything!" Gon exclaimed.

"Hmm… I wonder what I was doing."

Leorio stood up, stretched his legs, and began to walk around the room thinking. "For now, you should probably stay here until you remember more of who you are."

She looked at him sadly and then she stared at the floor. "I can't." She said. "I don't have any money."

"That's okay!" He laughed, patting her on the back. "Killua will pay for it."

"Wait, What?" I stared at him incredulously. "Why should I?"

"This _is_ your fault, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but…"

The girl stared at the floor guiltily. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"I have an idea!" Gon said excitedly. "Killua, why don't you stay in my room with me? Then she can take your room and you don't have to pay anything!"

"That's a good idea!" Leorio said happily. "Why don't you go and show her where it is."

Then he pushed us all out the door and slammed it behind us.

"Bitter old man." I called at him as I walked down the hallway, Gon and the girl trailing after me.

"You're calling him an old man! At least he doesn't have white hair!" The girl said walking next to me.

"What? It's not my fault! It's just in the family."

"Weird family."

"You have no idea…"

She raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. We walked up the stairs and down to hallway towards Gon's and my rooms. We got to the door and I opened it with the room key in my pocket.

Inside it looked like a tornado hit. I had chocolate bar wrappers strewn around the floor along with several mangas, clothes, and my yo-yos. Gon and the girl sweatdropped.

"Why don't you wait in my room while Killua gathers his things?" He suggested and she nodded so they left, leaving me with the mess. This girl causes way too much trouble for one person.

Gon's PoV

"Sorry about the mess." I said. "He should be finished in a minute. Or two. Or three. Or four…"

"It's fine." She responded, smiling.

"What does it feel like to lose your memory?"

She thought hard about this.

"How do explain it." She said. "It's sort of like de ja voux. (De-zha-voo) You know you're forgetting something and you kind of almost remember things, but you don't. It's all fuzzy and confusing. AHH, I WISH I REMEMBERED STUFF!"

I saw tears forming in her eyes so I immediately changed the subject.

"What do you think we should call you until you remember?"

"Huh?"

"A name. What do what your name to be until you remember?"

"Oh. I don't know. Why don't you choose one for me?"

"Okay!" I said and looked around the room for an idea. I didn't see much that helped though. A door, Dorina? No. A bed, Bedrina? Definitely not! Uhh… I spotted some mangas on the shelf. They were my favorites.

Bleach, Naruto, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Protecting Georgina-hime, One Piece. WAIT! That's perfect!

"I got it!" I exclaimed, making her jump. "Your name will be Hime!"

"Hime?"

"Yup!"

Just then Killua walked in saying he was finished. I jumped up to the bed and ran over to him.

"Guess what!" I said. "I gave Hime-chan her name! Hime!"

"Himey?"

"No! He-may! He-may!"

"Hime?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Uh, sure, but doesn't Hime mean princess?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…" He said pointing at Hime. "She's _definitely_ NOT a princess."

"Whaat?" I said going by Hime. "She can be a princess if she wants to!"

He sweatdropped and sighed. "Gon, you are a seriously strange person.

"Huh?"

"Whatever. Come over here Hime, you're going to stay in the next room."

We followed him into his room and it was like a complete transformation from before. All of Killua's mangas, clothes, candy, and other junk were put into his bag. The bed was tidy and so was everything else. I stared at the room in awe.

"Woah… So even a guy like you can clean!" Hime said smirking.

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?

"Nothing~!" She sang as she skipped over to the window smiling.

We followed and looked out at the sun over the city. It was just beginning to set and was very pretty. For the next half hour or so, we watched it set in silence.

When it was dark my stomach rumbled so I suggested going to get something to eat.

"Sure. I could use some food."

"How about you Hime?

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

She nodded and we left. We went to a little stand in the hotel and got some pizza. Killua, of course, got a chocolate bar with his.

"Should you give your room key to Hime?" I asked "And we could get another one for my room for you to have."

He nodded, washing down his pizza with a big gulp of water. We stood.

"I'll go to the front desk. You can go give Hime her, uh your, room key."

"Okay." He said, and then we separated.

Killua's PoV

I knocked on the door before opening the lock with my key. I didn't immediately see her so I called out to her.

"Hey Hime! Where are you? Gon wanted you to have this room key." She didn't answer so I was about to turn and leave when I heard sniffling. It was coming from the other side of the bed. I walked around it to find Hime sitting on the floor crying.

"Uhh… Hime?"

She looked up surprised, like she hadn't even heard me come in.

"What?" She asked wiping tears from her eyes, hoping I hadn't seen them, but I had.

"What's wrong?" I asked coolly. I'm not very good with 'comforting' so I was not very sure of what I was supposed to do.

"Nothing." She said standing up from the floor and wiping imaginary dust off of her pants. I pushed he shoulders down so she had to sit on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Tell."

Suddenly she started crying again. Oh god, what should I do?

"I hate not being able to remember anything." She confessed.

"Oh, that's it?" I said with a sigh of relief. That only earned me a slap on the top of my head.

"That's it? You don't get it, do you?" She yelled at me, tears pouring out with every word. "Try to imagine not remembering anything about your life."

"That would be great." I said, thinking about my family.

"Great? So you think that you would be fine forgetting about Gon? Not knowing him at all? Not even knowing you HAD a friend? It's not great! It's horrible and frustrating! I don't know who I am. If I have friends. If I have a family. Where I live; if I even _have_ a home. I'm completely lost and I don't know if anyone is out there looking for me or if anyone is worried about me!"

I sat back and stared at her in amazement. I hadn't realized how hard it must be to not know anything.

"What if I'm some kind of criminal? Or what if I have someone who needs my help and I don't even know who they are to help them? And What if I never get my memory back? What if I have to continue on lost forever? I don't want that! I want to remember! I'm scared Killua. I'm scared that I forgot something important. I'm scared…"

She sat there silently sobbing while I sat there not knowing what to do or say. After a few minutes I decided to say something, _anything _that might make her feel better.

"Look. Gon and I are going to do everything we can to try and get your memory back or at least find out who you are. And, also, you don't have to worry about being lost and alone forever. You can always stay with Gon and I until you need to."

She looked up at me and sniffled. "Really?"

"Well, duh. No matter what I have to say about it, Gon is definitely not going to let you go anywhere all alone. I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not."

"Hey! I'm not that bad to be around!" She defended smiling, getting the edge back in her voice.

"Oh, reeaallly? Are you sure about that?" I joked.

"It's not like you're a basket of roses to be around either!"

"Basket of roses? What the hell does that mean?"

She pondered this before answering. "I think it's because roses are pretty and lots of people like them and they make people happy."

"They still have thorns though."

"Hahaha, I guess you're right. They look all nice and lovely at first but then you find out too late that they have thorns and you have cuts on your hands… Sorta like being with you Killua!"

"What? You more like that than I am!"

"Fine then! We're both baskets of roses!"

"Sure we are!"

Then we heard a knock at the door and Gon's voice calling, "It's me!" Hime jumped up and opened the door for him. They walked over and plopped onto the beds near me.

Gon gave me the room key and held a plastic shopping bag out to Hime.

"What's this?"

"I thought you might be hungry so I got you a sandwich. Oh but be careful-"

"OUCH!"

"Hahaha sorry! I was about to say be careful, they were giving out flowers to their customers as a promotion."

"Flowers?" I asked. Then I looked at Hime's face and she was wearing a wide smile. She reached into the bag and pulled out two roses.

"We really are baskets of roses aren't we?" She asked smiling and I smiled right back.

**Sakurai: Chapter two done!**

**Gon: Nice job!**

**Killua: That was a pretty dramatic chapter.**

**Hime: Thanks for giving me a name! I didn't like being called 'the girl' and 'she' all the time.**

**Sakurai: No problem! Hey readers! Please Review!**

**All: REVIEW!**


	3. Search X Attack X Makita

**Sakurai: Hello again my lovely readers!**

**Hime: Hey! Are you guys ready for a kick ass chapter?**

**Gon: I don't know about you, but I know I definitely am!**

**Killua: Everyone around here is so excited; it kind of makes me excited too!**

**Sakurai: Really?**

**Killua: Nope, I lied. That was a totally lame opening.**

**Sakurai: IT WAS NOT! At least we're enthusiastic about things, unlike you!**

**Killua: It's fine to be enthusiastic about things, but eventually it can get freaky.**

**Sakurai: SHUT UP! *pulls out chainsaw* hehehe…**

**Gon: First it was a machine gun, then a scythe, and now a chainsaw?**

**Killua: Where the hell do you keep getting these from?**

**Hime: Trust me, you don't want to know…**

**Killua: …**

**Gon: Sakurai does not own HxH or any of the characters! Enjoy the chapter!**

Killua's PoV

I woke up late this morning and met Gon and Hime for some breakfast in the Hotel Café. We discussed the day ahead while munching on our food. Unfortunately, we had no idea how we were going to get Hime's memory back.

We had no leads, no idea what to do, and no clue about where to start looking.

"How about we put up posters?" Gon suggested, taking a bite out of his muffin. "With Hime's picture on it saying something like: 'do you know me?' or 'have you met me before?'"

"… Gon, people can mistake that that for something else pretty easily."

"Yeah," Hime agreed." And we don't know exactly who I am yet, so I'd rather not be going around publicizing the fact that I have no idea who I am. If you don't mind that is."

"Sure, no problem." He nodded.

"Why don't we go back to the place we first met?" I suggested. "Maybe you live around there or knew someone who does."

They both agreed so we finished what we were eating and left the hotel and started walking on the direction of the dirty alley.

When we arrived, Gon asked Hime if she remembered anything, but she shook her head 'no.'

"Ugh." She complained. "I wish this was easier!"

"What did you expect?" I asked. "That you would come here and remember everything right away? Problem solved?"

"Kind of…"

"It's going to take a little more time than that." I told her. "We will get your memory back though."

She nodded and started looking around the alley. She winced when she saw the dent in the wall her body made when I kicked her. "Oww…" She mumbled.

"Maybe we should walk around this area and see if we can find something." Gon suggested, so we left the alley.

We walked up and down the streets and Gon frequently asked Hime if she remembered anything, but she kept shaking her head sadly. Eventually he gave up asking.

We continued walking through the streets until we came to a small lake with benches around it. We plopped down on one of them and I pulled out a candy bar I had saved in my pocket for a rainy day. It works the same for days when you are searching for people's memory, I decided, taking a big bite.

I turned to Gon, wiping chocolate off my face. "We're getting nowhere." I stated.

"Way to point out the obvious." Hime mumbled grumpily.

With one last glace at the lake, we stood up and started on our search again. As we started to walk away, I just barely heard someone say, "Found her!"

Of course, I had to turn around. I saw two men standing a bit farther away talking to each other and glancing at Hime every now and again.

I nudged Gon, he turned and saw the men, and then he nudged Hime. The two men started walking slowly towards us just as Hime turned around. As soon as she saw them, her eyes opened wide with fear.

"Umm… I think we should go. Now." She said backing away very slowly.

"Why?" Gon asked. "They might know you."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" She mumbled.

"No, Gon, I think Hime's right." I said. "Check out their auras."

As he did I saw his face turn serious. "Yikes."

Hime began backing more quickly and the two men started speeding towards us.

"RUN!" I yelled and we all took off in different directions. Gon was gone in a flash and with a quick jump, I was over the lake and on my way.

A small scream stopped me in my tracks. 'Oh no!' I said to myself. 'They're not going after us, obviously. They're going after_ Hime.'_

I quickly reversed my direction and jumped the lake again. I scanned the area and saw Hime struggling with the two men.

"Shut up." The tall dark-haired one demanded, holding Hime's arms behind her back. "Stop yelling."

"Nobu! Get her to stop!" The shorter lighter-haired one said to his friend.

Hime meanwhile, never stopped screaming. I stood still for a moment, knowing that I should help, but also curious of what Hime would do.

"Tadao, cover her mouth!" Nobu yelled at the short man.

Tadao attempted putting his hand over Hime's mouth, but he didn't succeed because she bit it.

Then she kicked Nobu in the shin and he immediately released his grip on her. She scrambled to run away, but before she got far, Nobu landed a landed a kick on her stomach and she fell to the ground.

I jumped into acting, running in, punching those guys so hard they flew past the trees, and helping Hime off her fee. (A little child stood by with his mouth wide open. For the next few days, he followed me around telling people that I was actually superman.)

"You okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned after I saw the look on her face as she clutched her stomach.

"My poor stomach has definitely seen better days." She joked, wincing as she spoke. "First you, then those two weirdos. Come on! Who else wants to take a kick? Its free!"

I chuckled, smiling. "Why don't we go back to the hotel? I can call Gon and see where he went off to."

"Okay." She agreed and we began the slow walk back. On the way, I called Gon. He apologized over and over again to Hime for running away like he did.

Hime's PoV

When I got back to my hotel room, there was a woman sitting on my bed.

I wasn't worried though, because she had a warm smile and a friendly aura.

"Hi!" She said. "I heard about you from Leorio. I'm Makita, his fiancé. Of course, I would be his wife by now, if my parents hadn't been so slow about getting a plane here…"

"Nice to meet you." I said, really meaning it. This woman was cheery and had a personality that, even if she was the only one talking, made the conversation interesting and pleasant.

She continued sitting on my bed smiling. "Umm… anything I can help you with?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, hopping up from the bed. "I almost forgot! I have something for you!"

Almost forgot? Why else would you be in my room?

She walked around the bed and picked up b about 4 large shopping bags. "These are for you!" She said, handing the bags to me. I looked inside and saw a bunch of clothes.

I looked up at her confused. "These are some old clothes of mine that don't fit anymore. I thought you could use them because all you have are those jeans, your t-shirt, and that jacket.

I looked down at my clothes and just noticed how dirty they were. "Thank you." I said looking up at her, smiling.

"I hope you enjoy them!" She exclaimed giving me a big hug. Then she let go and her face lit up. "OOhhh! I have an idea!" she said.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover! She said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Uhh… but, I , umm…"

"No buts! You get in the bath, and hurry up! As soon as you're done… IT'S MAKEOVER TIME!"

She pushed me towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me once I was inside. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and, as soon as it finished filling, slipped my clothes off and got in.

The hot steamy water felt good on my still-hurting stomach and I started to relax, letting the bath soothe some of my stress. It was s if all my troubles were washing away with the layers of dirt. In other words, it was a _really_ good bath.

While I was relaxing, I heard Makita talking on the phone in the other room.

"Ayane, it's me. I have something I need your help with…"

"Mmhmm…"

"Yeah…"

"Yup. It's a makeover!"

"I'll text you the address. Okay, see you soon!"

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. '_So she's going to give me a makeover.' _I thought to myself. '_This ought to be interesting.'_

**Sakurai: okay! Its done!**

**Hime: I'm getting a makeover!**

**Makita: I am going to make you so pretty!**

**Sakurai: How are you going to do her hair?**

**Makita: I don't know. What shoes do you think match this purse the best.**

**Hime: Ohh… this belt matches this purse, but **_**this**_** belt matches these shoes.**

**Sakurai: Such a hard decision**

**Gon: Hey, Killua. What are those three talking about?**

**Killua: I don't know. Some girl stuff. Hey, did you catch that game yesterday?**

**Gon: Yeah. Did you see that amazing pass?**

**Killua: Yeah. That was awesome!**

**Hime: Hey, Sakurai. What are those two talking about?**

**Sakurai: I don't know. Some guy stuff.**

**~~ *WOMEN ARE VENUS AND MEN ARE FROM MARS* ~~**

** -John Grey**

**~~ *Men AND women like to review good stories* ~~**

** -Sakurai-pyon**

**Review please!**


	4. Makeover X Fight X Cake

**Sakurai: Hey! Long time no read!**

**Hime: Sakurai! You're back! Where have you been?**

**Killua: Probably being her lazy self and lying on the couch eating potato chips and cookies.**

**Sakurai: Was Not!**

**Killua: yeaahhh… If not that, then what **_**were**_** you up to?**

**Sakurai: I was just… busy …**

**Killua: Okayy… lazy *Cough cough***

**Sakurai: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**Killua: Who me? Nothing!**

**Sakurai: Yes you did. You called me lazy!**

**Hime: Umm, guys, can we just-**

**Sakurai: I. AM. NOT. LAZY!**

**Killua: Yes, yes you are.**

**Sakurai: *pulls out a microwave oven* TAKE IT BACK!**

**Killua, Hime, and Gon: …**

**Gon: Why a microwave oven?**

**Killua: Yeah, what's that gonna do?**

**Sakurai: I couldn't think of any other weapons!**

**Hime: Whaaa~~~ But there are TONS you haven't mentioned yet! 3 **

**Gon: Seriously**

**Hime: There's an ax, a club, a dagger, a staff, a laser, a sword, ninja stars, a pistol, a flamethrower, a pitchfork-**

**Sakurai: Okay! I get it! Microwave oven was **_**not **_**my best choice. *sigh* I don't even feel like fighting with Killua anymore. Can we just get on with the story?**

**Gon: Sakurai does not own HxH or any of the characters!**

Hime's PoV

I stepped out of the tub, wrapped myself in the fluffy robe hanging on the rack and stepped out of the steamy bathroom.

What I thought was going to be my room, was a completely new world. Makita and a person who I guessed was her friend Ayane were standing in the middle of the room, wide smiles on their faces. They were surrounded by things that a normal woman would die to get their hands on. My mind began to spin as I tried to take it all in.

Dozens of hair brushes and blow-dryers had made their new home on my nightstand. My bed was inhabited by dozens of eye shadows, eye liners, blushes, mascaras, lip glosses, nail polishes, and so many more. Every inch of the floor was covered in clothes: every color shirt, skirt, and dress imaginable, as well as rows and rows of shoes, belts and purses.

I blinked, utterly shocked. I looked at Makita and Ayane, still standing with the same wide smiles on their faces. '_This is going to be interesting,'_ I thought to myself. Then I was yanked by the arm and pushed into a chair.

Makita held a blow-dryer in her hand. "Let the makeover begin!" She exclaimed.

Gon's PoV

Killua sat on the bed across from mine, reading one of my manga and munching on a chocolate bar. "Ne, Killua, how do you think Hime's makeover will go?"

"I don't know," he answered, not taking his eyes off the manga. "She'll probably end up in one of those skanky dresses and layered with makeup."

"I don't think so," I said, shaking my head. "I think-"

"OWW! THAT'S MY HAIR! THIS ISN'T A GAME OF TUG-A-WAR!" Hime screamed from the next room.

"Things seem to be going well over there." Killua muttered sarcastically, turning a page in the book. Then we heard a knock at the door so he put down the manga. "Who is it?" he called out, too lazy to get up from the bed.

"Just me." Responded a familiar voice.

"It's open."

Leorio walked through the door carrying two bags. He tossed the green one to me and the blue one to Killua. Killua raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled a suit jacket from the bag. "Reolio, what kind of trouble did you get us into?"

"It was my idea!" I exclaimed proudly. "You, me, Leorio, Makita, and Hime are all going out to dinner! I thought Hime seemed pretty down lately so I hoped this might cheer her up a bit!"

Killua let out a groan and glared at me. "Why do _I_ have to go?"

"Because we're friends!"

"Get ready." Leorio said, interrupting our conversation. "Dinner is in a half hour."

Killua let out another groan as Leorio left to get himself ready. "I'm in the shower first." He grumbled, stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

~Later~

Hime's PoV

My head hurt, my feet hurt, my hands hurt. In fact, there wasn't a single part of me that _didn't_ feel like it had just gone through a war. Even though I didn't remember, I had a strange feeling that I had never been this dressed up before in my life. But I had to admit, Makita and Ayane did a great job.

My long black hair was silky and shiny and was cascading down my back in big waves. I wore a sky blue dress that attached around the neck, gathered around the waist, and poofed out slightly, ending just below my knee. My shoulders were bare, but my wrists were decorated with a few thin gold bangles. I had small matching hoop earrings that, surprisingly, didn't get lost in my hair.

My feet were painfully crammed into a pair of gold heeled sandals. (I guessed that it was also my first time wearing heels.) I had just a touch of makeup on, which was good because I didn't want to look too ridiculous. I had a light pink lip gloss, and some even lighter blue eye shadow. I don't remember them putting it on, put Ayane and Makita managed to sneak some sparkles in with my makeup, despite my protests.

After Ayane and Makita packed their things, hugged me goodbye, and left, I stood in front of the long mirror on the back of the closet door. I smiled and did a little twirl. I don't know what it is with being dressed up, but it makes you kind of giddy and excited.

A little while later, Makita, now dressed up also, knocked on my door and led me to the dining room downstairs where we were supposed to meet the boys from dinner. I suddenly grew very nervous about them seeing my new makeover.

As soon as I saw Gon, though, and he gave me a warm and friendly wave, all my nervousness faded away and was replaced by happiness. Makita spotted Leorio sitting at a table and went over to him.

"Hey Hime!" He greeted as soon as I got closer. "You look great."

"Thanks Gon! Just be thankful that you're not a girl. Its annoying."

"Girls are also a pain in the ass." A grumpy voice behind Gon muttered. A vein pulsed in my forehead as I stepped around Gon to face a brooding Killua.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"Killua just didn't want to come!" Gon said, trying to stop our argument. "That's all!"

"Well, if you don't want to be here, then why don't you just leave."

"Maybe I will."

"You should!"

"Fine, it's settled."

"Fine."

"Later Gon, I'm outta here."

With that he began walking out the door with his hands in his pockets. I thought he would changed his mind and come back once he glanced at us and saw the sad expression on Gon's face, but he didn't and instead kept on walking.

"I'm sorry about fighting with him, Gon." I apologized, Gon still staring sadly at the last place he saw Killua before he went through the door. He switched his gazed towards me and then smiled.

"It's fine." He said reassuringly. "He's always hot tempered like that anyway."

"I know." I said, a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "I was kicked into a wall because of one of his hissy fits, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He said, laughing nervously and scratching his head. I let out a small sigh.

Gon turned to me. "Ready to go in?" He asked.

"Hang on. Gon, your bowtie is tied wrong." He looked down at it surprised. I stood there minute while he unsuccessfully tried to retie it.

"Here, let me." I sighed, stepping up onto tippy-toes to get a better view (Gon was a few inches taller than me.) I took the two sides and folded and turned them until they turned into a dashing bowtie.

"Thanks!" Gon said, looking at it. "How you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know, Gon." I answered a little bitterly. "I don't remember anything."

He laughed nervously again and then led me into the dining room. We took out seats across from Leorio and Makita, who were so involved in their conversation that they didn't even notice killua's absence, and began to look at the menus.

The meal was great and the dessert was even better. I decided to order a cake to bring to Killua later. I felt a little bad for getting angry at him before. After all, he really _didn't_ have to be here. The waiter brought the cake in a little take out box and Leorio paid the bill. I grabbed the black sweater I had brought with me and left on my journey to find Killua.

Killua's PoV

"Killua!" I heard a faint voice call out. I peeled myself off the wall I was leaning on and turned towards the direction of the voice. Next thing I knew I saw Hime running down the street and waving at me, a take out box in one hand.

She stopped in front of me panting.

"What's up." I asked, leaning against the wall again. She looked up and me and I saw an apology in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that I got angry at you before. You're just so easy to fight with!"

"Was that supposed to be an apology or an insult?"

"Kind of both?"

"Sigh…" This is seriously the strangest girl I have ever met. I looked at her in the blue dress that, even though I won't admit it, looked really pretty on her, especially with that mass of black hair.

"What's in the box?" I asked, not really caring, but instead just trying to start a conversation. Her eyes lit up and she kneeled on the ground, unlatching the sides. I peeked one eye down to see that the box held a chocolate cake.

"Tada!" She said. My mouth began to water as the chocolate scent filled my nose. " I flt bad that you missed dinner so I ordered you some cake. Do you like chocolate?"

I eyed the cake, trying my best not to grab it out of her hands and scarf it down in one piece. "Apology forgiven!"

She happily handed me the cake and a fork and I, just as happily, began eating it. She leaned against the wall next to me while I continued to eat the cake.

"Guess what happened to me today."

"What?"

"I remembered something!"

The fork stopped halfway to my mouth and I turned my head to her, an eyebrow raised.

"It's not much." She continued. "In the memory, I'm in a house in a small town. With me is some boy. I think it's from when I was younger."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Well… it doesn't help us much but it is something. When did you remember this?"

"When I was being chased by those two guys earlier."

"Oh, yeah." I said. I nearly forgot about that. "Nice job on biting that guy's thumb by the way."

"Thank you." She said proudly.

"Who were those guys, do you think?"

She didn't answer. I glanced at her and realized that she was staring off somewhere in the distance.

"Whoever they are," she muttered, "they're very persistent."

I followed her gaze to see Tadao and Nobu, the two goons from earlier. They were talking frantically to a shop owner.

I immediately put down the cake and fork, grabbed Hime's shoulder, and began pushing her in the opposite direction as them. She followed without hesitating. I tried to blend in with the crowd, but found it very difficult. Mostly because I was in a suit and Hime in a dress. I got fidgety as the men started to walk in the same direction as us, getting closer with each step.

I couldn't go any faster without the men noticing. Eventually I gave up. I grabbed Hime around the waist and, with fast movements, jumped out of the crowd and across three rooftops in the blink of an eye.

I stopped running a few rooftops later and placed Hime down on the balls of her feet. She straightened and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Holy. CRAP! You can go so fast!"

I burst out laughing at her comment, mostly because it was so unexpected. Yeah, Hime is the weirdest girl I have ever met.

"We just run away from two creepy guys that were chasing you and _that's_ the first thing you say?"

"Well, it's true." She pouted. "You are fast."

"Aren't you even worried about why those two are after you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have you and Gon here."

I looked at her and saw that she was completely serious.

"Yeah." I said. "I mean, Gon definitely wouldn't let anything happen to you. Me on the other hand, I couldn't care less." She pursed her lips at that statement, clearly unsatisfied with my response. "Well… if you bring me more of that chocolate cake, I might think about looking after you… maybe…"

She smiled and playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"Wanna head back to the hotel?" I asked.

"Okay."

As we walked, I looked down at Hime, who was smiling happily. I smiled also. I can tell that Hime, Gon, and I are going to be one strange group of friends.

**Sakurai: DONE!**

**Hime: Nice job! That ending was pretty cute.**

**Sakurai: Thanks, I had a hard time because I was suddenly struck with writers block and then Killua ended up waayyyy too OOC.**

**Killua: You're not going to turn me into one of those sappy guys who, like, would rather die then leave the girl alone, right?**

**Sakurai: Hmm… I don't know…**

**Killua: You better not!**

**Sakurai: hahaha… Please read and review.**


	5. Nightmare? X Memory? X Cloth

**Sakurai: Hello!**

**Killua: …**

**Sakurai: Are you guys ready for this awesome chapter?**

**Killua: …**

**Sakurai: *laughing awkwardly* hehehe… soooo…**

**Killua: …**

**Sakurai: Okay, I give up! Why are you so quiet Killua!**

**Killua: I'm keeping quiet so I don't get you angry. Who knows what weapon you'll pull out of your pocket **_**this**_** time…**

**Sakurai: I'm not that angry all the time! That's only happened a few times!**

**Killua: It has happened every chapter so far…**

**Sakurai: Has not!**

**Killua: Has too!**

**Sakurai: No way!**

**Killua: Yes way!**

**Sakurai: You're lying!**

**Killua: Am not!**

**Sakurai: Are too!**

**Killua: No!**

**Sakurai: Yes!**

**Killua: No!**

**Sakurai: Yes!**

**Killua and Sakurai: !**

**Gon: GUYS! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?**

**Killua and Sakurai: …**

**Gon: *sigh* thank you… now; Sakurai doesn't own HxH or any of the characters.**

**Hime: Let's get on with the story!**

Hime's PoV

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it might beat right out of my chest. My throat was painfully dry and I wished I had time to stop and take a drink. Only, I knew that, the minute I stopped running, I was dead.

Whoever or whatever was chasing me was getting closer. I became more panicked as I stumbled over some roots poking out of the forest floor. It was dark, getting darker by the minute, and almost impossible to see anything.

I glanced at the sky and at the dark purple moon. What does a purple moon mean? I'm not sure, I can't remember!

The forest ended abruptly and I stood staring down from a high cliff. I looked back at the direction of my pursuers. Any minute now, they would reach me and it would all be over. But why were they chasing me? Argh, I don't remember! I made a split second decision and, pulling the hood of my sweatshirt over my baseball cap, I jumped down the cliff.

I hit the sloping ground and began tumbling down, twisting, turning, and rolling uncontrollably. The bottom of the cliff was coming closer, and I was unable to stop myself or even lighten the impact of the hard earth. I got closer and closer and closer and then…

Bam! I shot straight up out of bed, covered in sweat and my heart pounding. I looked around my dark room and turned on the lamp, breathing heavily. I saw my face in the mirror on the wall across the room. Panic in my eyes, my cheeks tearstained and sweaty.

So I was dreaming? No, it seemed too familiar. It was a memory. But what was I running from? From who? And why?

Eventually, my heartbeat slowed down to a normal pace and my face took on a calmer expression. I threw back the covers and got up from the bed, stepping into my slippers. The clock on the dresser read, "3:42 a.m."

I grabbed the robe hanging off the chair and wrapped it around my suddenly-freezing body tightly. I stepped out into the balcony and breathed in the night air. I looked up at the moon. The white moon.

'Why are people chasing me?' I thought to myself. 'What did I do wrong?'

I sighed and stared out at the city below me. Lights were still on in many places, but most of the buildings were dark, either empty or their inhabitants sleeping soundly.

I stood on the balcony like that until I was completely calm again, which took quite a long time. I walked back inside and lay down on the bed, not bothering to take off the robe. I still had a little chill anyway.

I got comfortable and waited patiently for sleep to return to me.

~Later in the morning~

As soon as I woke up, thankfully no dreams that time, I found Gon and Killua in the breakfast room and told them about the memory-nightmare. They listened patiently and tried to help me remember what I could have meant, but it was no use; I could remember a thing more than that.

"Are you sure the purple moon was real?" Killua asked. "Not jump a part of a dream mixed in with your memory?"

I shook my head. "It was so real. There's no way I could have made that up. It was definitely part of the memory."

"Maybe we could get Kurapika to help us." Gon suggested. "He's really good at figuring things like this out."

We all agreed that we should tell Kurapika. So far, we had told neither him nor Leorio about the two men who had chased me once in the park and again on the street. I don't know why we didn't tell them before, but I knew that we had to tell them now.

Later that afternoon, we found Kurapika in the Hotel's bookstore (God, what _doesn't_ this hotel have!) and brought him back to Gon and Killua's room. We took turns telling him everything that had been happening, careful to give each detail.

Kurapika listen intensely, looking deep in thought for most of the story. When we were finished, the room fell strangely silent as we waited for a response from him. He let out a low sigh before looking up at us.

"For starters," he began. "I think we should look up anything we can about that purple moon. It's the only thing we can use at the moment. Hime, I think it's best if you stayed inside the Hotel until we know more."

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

"We don't know who those men who are after you are or why they want you. What if there are more of them? It's just not safe, okay?"

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll stay in the Hotel."

"I'm going to spend a little time at the library, researching. Gon, Killua, I have a different job for you two."

"What is it?" Gon asked curiously.

"Go out and try to find those two men. See where their hideout is. Get any information on them as you can."

"Okay!"

Killua nodded in agreement and, a half an hour later, they all left to do their jobs, leaving me alone in the room. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, not knowing what to do with myself. They days before had passed by quickly before, hanging out with Gon and Killua. I just now realized how important their friendship was to me.

I busied myself by organizing the boys' room. Old clothes, mangas, and other trash were strewn about the room. And when I pulled back the blankets on Killua's bed, I found layers of candy wrappers underneath the sheets.

Once I was finished with the cleaning, I went back to my room and looked through the clothes Makita had given me. There were a few strange articles in there, but most of the items were pretty cute. I took them out of their drawers, separated them into groups and organized them by color.

After I was finished with that, I clicked on the TV, flipping through the channels to see if there was anything interesting to pass the time with. I sighed and turned it off. One thing I had learned about myself was that I wasn't a TV fan.

I look out the window of the balcony, feeling useless. 'What can I do to help?' I thought to myself. 'Those three are out there trying their best for my sake and I'm sitting here doing nothing. What _can_ I do though?'

Suddenly I was completely sick of the Hotel room. I hated the bed, the walls, the dressers, all of it. I wanted to be out of there. I searched through the back of the closet. I pulled out my jeans, my hooded sweatshirt, and my baseball cap.

As I began stuffing my hair into the cap, I realized that what I was doing would make Kurapika very angry with me. I also realized that I didn't care. If they were all going to try so hard to help me, I wasn't going to just sit in the Hotel room all day long, I was going to go out into the city and see what I could find.

After I had stuffed all of my hair into the cap, put on my hoodie and jeans, and checked myself in the mirror one more time, I walked out of the room and into the elevator. The elevator attendant didn't greet me like he usually did when I stepped onto the metal contraption, which was a good sign that my disguise was convincing.

I stepped off of the elevator and into the lobby. I saw Leorio and Makita chatting on one of the couches and ducked around a statue in the middle of the room. I don't know why I was being so secretive; Leorio didn't know that I wasn't supposed to leave. For some reason, I had the feeling that I shouldn't be seen leaving by anyone that recognizes me.

I pulled the baseball cap lower over my eyes and strode over to the revolving door with my hands in my pockets. The two didn't even glance in my direction as I slipped through the doors and out onto the street.

I walked down the length of the block and turned a corner. I got two steps further before two hands grabbed me from behind and forced a cloth over my mouth. I panicked and the cloth smelled strange. In seconds, everything went black.

**Sakurai: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, I just **_**really **_**wanted to end it with a good cliffhanger.**

**Hime: That's so mean! I want to know what happens to me!**

**Gon: Me too! What is going on!**

**Sakurai: You'll just have to wait and read the next chapter!**

**Killua: No way! Just tell us now!**

**Sakurai: Not gonna happen!**

**Killua: *Pulls out a gun* Are you sure **_**this**_** won't convince you to tell us?**

**Sakurai: *Runs away* AAAHHHH! Get away from me!**

**Killua: Tell us what happens next!**

**Sakurai: Never!**

**Gon: Please read and review!**


	6. Search X Rescue X Calm

**Sakurai: Hey all you readers! I don't own HxH or any of the characters. Now lets get to the story!**

**Gon: What's the rush?**

**Sakurai: I left off with a cliffhanger and so now I just want to get to the story!**

**Gon: okay! Let's get started then!**

**Sakurai: Here we go!**

Hime's PoV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room, my arms tied behind my back. My feet were also bound. My head pounded and I tasted something funny in my mouth as I tried to remember the events that brought me here.

I was kidnapped, that much I knew for certain. I didn't know, however, if it was the two men from before or if it was someone else.

I looked around the room and didn't see much. I sat on a cold, stone floor, my feet beginning to ache from being cramped up underneath me. I repositioned myself and tried to stand up. I stumbled and fell to the floor, lucky not to have landed on my face.

On my right sat an old refrigerator. It wasn't on and it probably didn't even work, but I noticed that something was inside. I inched my way closer to get a better look.

There was a small cardboard box, empty and unimportant. I slumped back onto the floor and began searching around again as my eyes became accustomed to the light.

There was a pile of old boxes and newspapers on the other side of the room. Above me, on the wall, was a small window, about the size of a bread box, if not smaller. I looked though it as best as I could, but saw nothing but a brick wall covered in rust and mold. I turned to survey the rest of the room.

I looked to the left and right and saw nothing else. I wondered where the door could be to get into this room; there had to be one. My question was answered when I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards me from behind what I mistook for a wall.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I wondered what I could do. I shuffled back to the place I had first woken up and positioned myself the same way on the floor. I lay down, closed my eyes tight, and pretended to be sleeping.

The door opened behind me and my heart beat so loudly that I was afraid my kidnappers would hear it.

"Still sleeping?" I heard a deep voice ask his partner.

"The chloroform should still be effective for at least another hour."

"Alright."

"When's the train?"

"Not for a couple more hours. For now, we should just keep our eye on this brat; make sure we know when she wakes up."

My heart thumped so much that it hurt and I clenched my eyelids shut so tightly that it wouldn't be surprising if I damaged my eyes. The two men left the room, slamming the door shut behind them. I heard the key click in the lock and their footsteps as the continued down the hall away from the door.

A tear slid down my cheek as I opened my eyes again, my face presses against the cold stone floor. I knew deep in my heart that there was no way to get out of this mess by myself. Why hadn't I listened to Kurapika and just stayed in the hotel? What was I really going to accomplish, going out into the city?

There is only one word to describe how I was feeling at that moment: Despair.

~Meanwhile~

Gon's PoV

"Hime!" I called, running through the street. "Where are you?"

Killua and I had returned early from our search for the two men, only to find that Hime was nowhere in the Hotel. We called Kurapika and he immediately left the library and began searching desperately.

"Hime!" I had gone through every park in the city, and had run through almost every street. Killua searched from above, on the rooftops. Hime was nowhere to be found.

Kurapika's PoV

I mentally punched myself for not watching out more for Hime. Now she was missing. Naturally, I assumed the worst. The worst being that the two men chasing her had found her when she was alone and vulnerable.

Earlier, I had asked every staff member in the Hotel if they had seen Hime leave. After they all denied seeing her, I proceeded to knock on every door, asking each guest, until security had come and kicked me out.

Now I slowed down a bit and tried to think logically. If I were a kidnapper, where could I bring a hostage that wouldn't attract that much attention? The obvious choice was some type of abandoned building. Would they really be that obvious?

I tested Killua, only to be told that all the old and abandoned buildings had already been thoroughly searched.

Where else would they bring her? Well, if they knocked her out, then they could sneak her in anywhere. How can we find her?

Then the idea hit me. Gon's scent tracking skills! Maybe we could find Hime using Gon's doglike nose. I immediately called Killua and Gon and they were standing next to me within five minutes.

"Do you think you can do it?" I asked him, a hint of nervousness in my voice.

He looked at me straight on. "I'm going to try."

Then he looked towards the sky, put is nose in the air and sniffed. He slowly started walking and Killua and I slowly followed. Gon would stop every few steps and take a deep whiff. Eventually we came to a park.

"Maybe it would be easier if you were up higher?" Killua suggested and Gon nodded. Next thing we knew, he was up in the tallest tree, his nose as far in the air as it could reach. For an outsider, Gon was a freak. To us, Gon was our only hope of finding Hime.

Then he took off running. We followed him closely, not saying a word, so as not to distract him. We ran over 15 blocks before Gon stopped suddenly, sending us crashing into his back.

In front of us was an ordinary office building.

"In here? Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said, not taking his eyes off the building, a serious expression on his face.

I stepped in line next to them. "You guys ready?" Killua asked. We all nodded. Then we charged. We burst through the door. I immediately knew we were in the right place.

Dozens of men jumped up and grabbed their weapons the moment we stepped foot in the room, an angry expression on each face. The ones nearest to us started attacking. I knew the three of us were in for a rough fight when I realized that every single man in the room used Nen; and they used Nen _well_.

Someone hit me in the back of my head with a large blunt object, sending a tingling sensation down my spine. Gon threw two men across the room and they hit the wall with a loud thud. We were getting nowhere, trying to plow through all of the men like this.

"Killua!" I called to him as he drove his nail through the stomach of a man with an elbow length beard. "Go find Hime! We'll hold them back!"

He nodded and jumped into the air. The men were momentarily stunned as they watched the boy with white hair soar above them and land safely on the other side of the room. He opened the only door and climbed down the stairs behind it.

The men started to follow, but, by that time, Gon had also already jumped over the men and stood strong in front of the door. I got over to him as quickly as I could and we began to do our best to keep the men from chasing Killua down the stairs. Please, find her Killua.

Killua's PoV

I raced through a winding hallway, devoid of any other hallways or doors. I ran a few minutes before I came to another door. Slowly, I opened it and slipped inside.

I found myself in some sort of lounge or living room, decorated with a few couches and armchairs, a large carpet, and one lamp that was giving the room and eerie glow. There was a door on the far right side of the room and one directly in front of me.

I couldn't decide which one I should enter. The only choice I had was to flip a coin. Heads, the door to the right. Tales, the door in front. I threw the coin in the air and caught it in my closed fist. I slapped it on my hand and hesitated before revealing what was underneath.

I looked at the coin. Heads. The right door it is. I took a deep breath and ran to the door with all my might, breaking through the door instead of opening it. I looked in the room to see two very shocked and very angry men, standing up from a desk, weapons in hand.

I retreated out the door, turned, and ran straight to the other door, the two men right on my heels.

Hime's PoV

I heard fast footsteps approaching my door. I curled up into the smallest ball I could and closed my eyes tight, my heart going out of control again. The next thing I knew, the door burst open, someone grabbed me and started running again, everything was moving too fast and I was afraid to open my eyes.

I started shrieking instead. The person ran through a long hallway, fixing my position and roughly throwing me over his should. I started yelling louder. I heard us go through another door and heard the deep voices of many men fighting.

The next thing I knew, I smelled fresh open air. In a few seconds I was plopped down onto the ground, far away from whatever building we had just come from. I clenched my eyes tighter and started kicked and hitting, screaming louder than before.

"HIME!" I heard a voice yell at me "HIME!" I stopped yelling and flicked my eyes open. Tears came to my eyes as I recognized the usually pale face of Killua. "It's okay! I've got you! You can trust me!"

Suddenly, my mind was thrust into whiteness. I stopped hearing Killua's voice and instead heard the voice of another boy. "You can trust me." He said.

The whiteness turned to pale color and I saw shapes. The shapes turned into a fuzzy picture. I saw myself standing in a mirror, wearing a pair of jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, and a baseball cap. Next to me stood a boy about the same age and height as me. "See." He said. "No one will be able to tell."

The boy was wearing a dress made of fine fabric and a wig that resembled my hair. "I've always got you're back." He said, smiling sadly into the mirror at me. The picture faded back to whiteness.

I instantly knew that it wasn't a hallucination or a dream, but a memory. Then I heard Killua's voice calling to me again.

"Hime? Hime? Are you okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. "Come on, Hime, say something."

The whiteness began to change into color and I saw Killua in front of me, calling my name, shaking me back and forth, trying to get me to answer him.

"Snap out of it!" He said and I did. I opened my eyes wide, tears falling from them. "Killua?" I asked softly, hoping it was real.

Relief visibly spread throughout his face as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oh thank god." He muttered. I sat there stunned, Killua hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Killua… I can't…breathe." I said and he let go quickly. I realized my hands and feet were still tied.

Killua followed my gaze to the ropes.

"Oh, sorry!" He said and began untying my hands from behind my back. I let out a relieved sigh as the tight ropes were loosened and then dropped to the ground around me. I bent over and began untying my feet.

I got the rope off and when I looked up, I realized Killua was staring at me.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I had another memory." I said quietly and he raised his eyebrow just barely.

"You can tell me about it later." He said softly. "For now, why don't we head back to the Hotel and rest a little. I nodded and then Killua picked me up and began running quickly but calmly down the street.

I clenched his shirt in my hands and leaned my head against his shoulder. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Sakurai: So? How'd I do?**

**Killua: I don't even care about the story, I'm just impressed that you put out three new chapters within the course of a couple hours!**

**Sakurai: Thanks! I really worked hard.**

**Gon: Nice work!**

**Sakurai: Please read and review!**


End file.
